


Without Asking

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Hilda and Caspar are close, despite being in different houses. However, he is utterly clueless, especially when it comes to romantic advances. Hilda hates to ask and Caspar is too dull to notice but they somehow manage to fall into eachother's arms regardless.F/M relationship. Fluff and smut, lots of love and romantic feelings. Based off Caspar and Hilda's A rank support conversation. Anonymous request.





	Without Asking

Caspar laughed heartily then stopped, realising the implication behind Hilda’s words. “Wait. ‘Surprisingly’? What's that supposed to mean?”

Hilda suppressed a laugh behind her hand. The Golden Deer and Black Eagle classmates had finished their hearty meals and were sat outside the dining hall, on the wall overlooking the fishing pond. Hilda’s legs swung and kicked idly, and Caspar had his elbows leaning on his knees as he tried to look at Hilda’s coy face, trying to grasp what she meant.

“I didn't think there was much point in taking advantage of you. You're not one to do favours. So, I just never bothered. It seems like less trouble to do things myself,” Hilda said, shrugging and she gave Caspar a sheepish smile whilst his own jaw went slack and fell forward.

“You really think I'm so heartless that I wouldn't be willing to help you out? I'd be happy to help! Depending on what it is you need,” he said, voice trailing off at the end. He scratched the side of his nose and averted his gaze until Hilda spoke again.

“That's not my style though. I don't ask people to do favours for me. I prefer for them to notice what I want and offer to do it themselves. You're not attentive enough to notice.” Hilda put a finger to her lip and tapped it a few times, seemingly deep in thought. “But you do notice that I'm working my charms on others? How bizarre.”

Caspar raised his eyebrows and let out an exasperated sound, half between a sigh and a groan, throwing his arms at his sides dramatically. “I guess that makes sense. Sorry I've been so oblivious to your needs.” There was a pause between them and they both turned to stare out at the fishing pond and pier. Caspar broke the silence again, curious. “But why can't you just ask?”

Hilda paused for a moment, contemplating Caspar’s words. Despite his thick head, he often asked some thought-provoking questions, she mused. Her pink eyes watched the surface of the water and followed a single fish, watching it twirl beneath the water. Honestly, it was hard for her to come up with an answer because she herself didn’t really know why she liked to do what she did: she liked being pampered like a princess but didn’t want to act or be seen behaving like one.

“Well, when I ask someone for help, it's awkward for them to say no. So, they go along with it, even if they don't want to. But when they offer to help, everyone feels better about themselves!” Hilda smiled at the end, flashing her pearly teeth at Caspar who still stared at her confusedly.

“Sure, but if your plan is to guilt someone into offering their help, isn't that the same? Or worse?” To Caspar, all girls were a mystery, but Hilda was another thing entirely. She hung from boy’s and men’s arms -even the guards! - and she skipped from class to class so that her skirt skimmed her thighs and she’d have to bend over to tug her thigh-highs up, all to get a few favours? He wasn’t sure about that.

Hilda took in a deep breath and feigned a dramatic sigh, putting a hand on her chest. “Oh, my dear Caspar! Guilt isn't why they offer.” She winked at him and the corner of her mouth turned up into a knowing smirk that Caspar only gawked at, shaking his head because he still didn’t quite understand. Hilda tutted and rolled her eyes, stretching her arms above her head as her back ached and cracked. “But that's neither here nor there. I don't want to feel like I'm constraining you. I like your carefree lifestyle.”

Caspar nodded slowly and looked out at the lake, watching his professor and Flayn fishing together. She seemed to be super enthusiastic and was jumping up and down energetically as her professor tried desperately to reel in a fish. He smiled to himself. “I'm not sure I follow, but I like the way you live too. Not being tied down by anything or anyone sounds like a pretty easy life. I get that.”

Hilda turned to look at Caspar, caught off-guard by his words. His face, she finally realised, was… not bad. Still kind of round, and a bit baby-faced but she could see the contours of his jaw starting to come in as he was getting older. He was younger than her, only just, and not a bristle of stubble tickled his jaw or chin. His eyes were a bright teal colour and they caught the orangey-scarlet hues of the setting sky. His cheekbones were high too, and the way his wild turquoise hair brushed the curl of his ears and the nape of his neck made Hilda want to run her fingers through them. He turned to face her, startling her from her stupor.

“If there's anything you really need help with though, don't be afraid to ask me. Sometimes you just can't afford to wait around for someone else to notice,” he grinned. Hilda nodded and could feel the heat in her cheeks rising.

“That's sweet, Caspar. Thanks!” The pair smiled at each other and then Caspar cleared his throat awkwardly. The two were from different houses, and yet they spent a lot of time together. Despite this, the silence that fell between the two friends now was uncomfortable. Both were averting the other’s eyes and Caspar was focusing a little too intently on his professor handing Flayn a third fish. Was that trout? A Queen loach? He couldn’t tell.

“Well, since you're offering, why don't you come to my room? I thought of something you can do for me,” Hilda said, though it was almost so quiet that Caspar thought he didn’t hear it. He tilted his head at her.

“Your room? Are you redecorating? Or moving out?”

Hilda laughed behind her hand again, finally standing and then offering a hand down to Caspar. He blinked dumbly up at her a few times and then took it, standing a few centimetres taller than her. She shook her head and didn’t let go of Caspar’s hand which he hadn’t noticed that she was still holding.

“You’re really oblivious, huh? I don’t know what to do with you, Caspar.” Hilda turned on her heel and tugged Caspar hurriedly down the stairs as she skipped quickly and he stumbled clumsily along behind her, being dragged by her almost marching pace.

“I don’t follow,” he said, still as dumb as ever.

“I, uh, could use some help carrying luggage,” Hilda made up, biting her lip with how incredibly stupid her excuse seemed. Still, Caspar bought it.

“Is that it? That’s not a problem at all!” he chirped. She sighed full of relief and was suddenly nervous as they bounced up the steps to her dormitory room. Her heart skipped a beat as she put the key into the lock of her room and she opened the door, allowing Caspar inside. He stepped in and put his hands on his hips, taking in a deep breath and glancing around.

“So, this is what a girl’s room is like? Smells nice!” he laughed and then tried to look around for boxes, suitcases, crates, _anything_ that he was supposed to carry. He began to roll his sleeves up pre-emptively and leaned down to read some labels on the perfume bottles Hilda had on her desk. She kicked off her boots and wiggled her toes nervously.

“Where’s the luggage?” he asked, setting down a pink bottle, wrinkling his nose and letting out a cough as he inhaled the perfume a little too deeply. He looked up at Hilda who was staring at him with that same coy smile that she wore outside the dinner hall.

“… there’s no luggage, is there?” Caspar asked, deadpan. Hilda laughed and nodded, taking a few light steps towards him, hips swaying, skirt flipping.

“Nope.”

“So why am I here?”

Hilda stepped into Caspar’s space though he didn’t budge. He stayed rooted to the floor and let Hilda’s hands come to rest on his chest; it was strong and muscled, though not very broad – much to his dismay. She played with his cravat, running the silk through her fingers.

“You really can’t figure it out?” she spoke, glancing up at him. He thought hard for a few moments though his brain’s gears started to finally turn when Hilda’s delicate fingers and dainty pink-painted fingernails carded through the hair at the back of his neck, sending goose-bumps down his body.

“I… I think I know now.”

“Hmm? Do you?” Hilda teased, tiptoeing just a fraction to rub the tip of her nose against Caspar’s. His hands still hung awkwardly at his sides until he jolted them awake and brought them to rest bravely on Hilda’s hips. She seemed to like it and in fact, brought her hips forward to graze against his own. He flushed at the contact.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The silence was thick again, and Caspar wanted to punch right through it. His hands were tight on Hilda’s hips, gripping nervously hard though she didn’t seem to care, continuing to run her fingers through the hair at the top of his spine. He shivered a little. Hilda’s pink eyes searched Caspar’s teal ones, trying to convey what she wanted and what she was aching for, but he was still as dull as ever. She pouted.

“Caspar.”

He swallowed hard. “Y-Yeah?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Caspar let out a heavy breath, right into Hilda’s face at her sudden comment, stunned. Sure, his brain had eventually caught on that they were about to do _something_ in her room together and yet, it hadn’t accounted for _this_, for kissing. He was nervous, even if he had kissed some girls before, because it was Hilda and he didn’t want to disappoint her. What if she compared him to all the other boys she had kissed?

He took in a heavy breath and wrenched his eyes shut tightly. Leaning forward, he kissed her on the lips, holding it for a few seconds, then drew back, letting out the breath he held. Hilda stood still for a moment and Caspar wanted to shrink back into his boots.

Instead, Hilda smiled widely and tiptoed back up to meet his lips. She kissed him softly, closed mouth, holding it there for a moment. She kissed him better than he kissed her. His hands moved from her hips to her lower back and Caspar brought her as close as he could to his body.

“How’s that?” she smiled.

“It was… good,” Caspar said. He could still taste how sweet she was on his lips. He didn’t quite know what to say and in all truth, his brain was still lagging behind what was going on. She stared up at him for a few long seconds until he gasped in recognition.

“Oh! You’re doing that thing.”

Hilda nodded. “Yes.”

“You want me to kiss you because I want to, not because you asked me to!”

“Haha, yeah… well done,” she mocked, cupping his cheek. Caspar grinned proudly, finally catching on and brought one of his hands from Hilda’s lower back to her chin, cupping it. They stared at one another for a little longer until Caspar brought her up to him and kissed her again, this time, better than the first.

Their mouths glided against together as if they were meant for one another. Caspar’s heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears like thunder. Hilda’s hands moved back down to his cravat and started to pull at it, tugging it free from his collar, discarding it and allowing it to float to the floor. Caspar drew back from the kiss and tilted his head slightly to the side so that their lips could move more against one another, increasing in passion. Hilda started to breathe heavily through her nose and hitched one of her legs up onto Caspar’s hips. He instinctively reached down and cupped his hands under her thighs, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around him.

Caspar stumbled a little, knees connecting with the bed and he tumbled forward, letting Hilda hit the bedsheets. They never broke the kiss, as if stuck together, and Hilda’s fingers pulled at his waistcoat desperately, legs still hooked around his back so that his hips ground against hers.

Caspar moaned into the kiss, breaking it for a brief moment. He looked down at Hilda who, suddenly, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her pink twintails were splayed out across her crisp white sheets, her eyes were half-lidded and cloudy with want, her sweat and perfume mingled in the air and he was drowning in her.

“Caspar…”

“R-Right,” he whispered, helping her with his waistcoat and lifting it over his head, throwing it away. Hilda’s hands pulled at his shirt buttons and she almost ripped them off, hands roaming across his smooth, chiselled chest for the first time ever. She was in awe; the smooth expanse of his chest was like a newfound territory, wanting to be charted by her hands and so she dipped them into all the crevices and valleys of his muscles.

He breathed against her lips and his tongue slipped out. She met his tongue with hers and Hilda felt Caspar jolt, with a hand clutching tighter at her thigh. He groaned and rubbed his tongue against hers. She could feel he was inexperienced; he was using a circular motion, going around in circles and just going around her own tongue.

“Caspar… let me…” Hilda whispered. He nodded and swallowed and opened his mouth again, allowing his tongue to fall out of his mouth just slightly so that Hilda could lick against his tongue. She flicked the tip of her tongue against his repeatedly and she felt him tense, her hands still carding over his chest.

Caspar’s hands moved from beneath Hilda’s thighs and ripped away at her own cravat, throwing it away, pulling her shirt open with his strength. The buttons popped off and pinged somewhere in the room but neither seemed to care. He gripped her dress and pulled that down too, bringing it to her hips and then breaking the kiss. Hilda was breathing heavily and deeply, raising herself up from the bed so Caspar could tug her dress off.

He stared at her, heaving, trying to contain himself; here the beautiful girl lay, with her lips swollen and red from their kiss, legs quivering, in nothing but a button-up blouse, underwear, and thigh-high stockings. He grit his teeth and dove into Hilda’s exposed chest, biting and sucking at her skin.

“Caspar… hmm, not so rough…” Hilda pleaded, whilst simultaneously tugging on his hair to draw him closer to her chest. His lips met the edge of her bra and he run his fingertips over it slowly for a moment, admiring the white lace that seemingly blended in with her fair skin. He looked up at her and she nodded. He hooked a finger under the fabric and then pulled it down, allowing her one breast to come free.

Caspar’s hand came to cup Hilda’s breast and it fit perfectly into his palm; not too big, not too small, with a perfectly pert pink nipple standing and awaiting his lips. She mewled a little, urging him to stop staring and to start using his mouth again and he happily obliged.

“Hah… Caspar… that’s s-so good…”

“Mmh, your body… is beautiful… Hilda…” Caspar muttered against her skin, teeth grazing the small nipple. She yelped when he bit down and then hissed when he blew cold air against it, making it stand upright. She could feel the blush rising up chest, neck, cheeks and ears, almost matching her hair colour.

“Don’t… say that, mmph!” Hilda cried out, pulling his hair and tugging him away from her breast. Caspar pressed his face between her breasts and kissed gently, lifting his head to meet Hilda’s eyes.

“It’s true… you really are beautiful, Hilda.”

Hilda whimpered at his words and pulled Caspar’s shirt open, letting him shuck it off, amazed by the muscle in his shoulders. He flexed them, rolling them and then leaned down over Hilda again. She shuddered feeling his shadow over her; there was a sense of powerlessness and yet, protection she felt beneath Caspar. She felt that he could and would do anything with her body, but that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“Caspar…”

“Yeah?”

Hilda huffed and a small smile crawled across her kiss-stained lips. “Don’t make me say it.”

Caspar grinned too and slid an arm underneath Hilda, easily lifting her and helping her move further up the bed so that he could lay beside her. She nestled down a little, in his armpit against his chest but gazed up at him longingly. He mused to himself and then put a hand on her thigh, stroking slowly back and forth.

“I think I _want_ to hear you say it.”

“Caspar…” Hilda whined. He chuckled and then brought his hand up higher, pressing his fingers against the front of Hilda’s underwear. She stilled and buried her head into his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment because she felt it and Caspar felt it too. How wet she was.

“It’s… coming through…” Caspar said.

“Don’t say it aloud, you idiot!” she shouted, hiding in his chest again. Caspar, in all honesty, was dumbfounded and inexplicably turned on. To know, that just with kissing and a little bit of stripping and fondling, she was this turned on? It made his dick ache and strain even more against his pants.

“It’s… really hot, Hilda,” he breathed, starting to circle his fingers against her underwear. She moaned into his chest, breathing hotly, clinging onto his arm a little. Her mouth closed around one of Caspar’s nipples and he let out an embarrassing moan, feeling her lips close around it. He wanted more.

“That’s hot too,” he groaned, voice rasping. “_More.”_

Hilda granted his request, sucking on Caspar’s nipple more, using that expert tongue to flick it back and forth and he jolted and jerked uncontrollably. His fingers were no longer working in rhythmic circles, instead moving erratically, brushing against Hilda’s clit over and over again. Her hips started to buck up until she gripped his arm hard and stopped him.

“Don’t… I can’t… anymore, I want you to…”

Caspar, thankfully, was not too dumb to miss this very obvious request. He nodded enthusiastically and hurriedly kicked off his boots, pulled down his pants and then held onto his underwear. He faltered. Again, that heat of nervousness rushed through his body and he was slightly anxious about taking off this last piece of clothing.

Hilda’s hands rested above his and she helped to pull them down. She gasped as his cock sprung free. It was of an average length and girth though it angled upwards just slightly and bounced when she tugged the fabric off. There was a bead of precum at the end that Hilda could not resist. She leaned in and swiped at it with her tongue, kissing the tip.

“Hilda… please…” Caspar pleaded. She wasn’t considering it initially but hearing his wrecked voice and seeing that desperate expression painted across his face she had to lean in and take the tip into her mouth.

Caspar’s head tilted back, and his mouth fell open, letting a deep throaty moan out when Hilda’s sweet pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She bobbed back and forth, taking in a little bit more every time with her eyes focused upwards. She could see the dip and roll of every curve of muscle along his stomach, the perk alertness of his browned nipples and the bobbing of his Adam’s apple with every sharp breath he took.

“Hilda, keep going… h-hah, it feels… really good…” he moaned. Her pink eyes slid shut as she took in every inch of Caspar’s cock and the tip comfortably hit the back of her throat. Breathing through her nose, she held it there, and opened her eyes to meet Caspar’s wrecked turquoise gaze. He moaned without care loudly, caressing her cheek and finally pulling her off his cock.

“I can’t hold back.”

“I don’t think I can either. There’s some… in my drawer,” Hilda said. Caspar leaned over her body, reaching for the bedside table and pulling out a tiny vial of oil. It was uncapped, unused, as if she were saving it for him. It sent a thrill through his body and using his teeth, he pulled the cork out with a satisfying pop.

Hilda settled back onto the bed, tugging off her ruined underwear and then rested her hands on her breasts which heaved with heavy, apprehensive breaths as Caspar emptied the vial into his palm and coated his cock with it. He hesitated.

“What about…?”

Hilda turned even more red. She reached for Caspar’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I want you… to… inside.”

Caspar positively growled at her words, shifting to move between her legs, still holding her one hand with his and his dick with the other, guiding it towards Hilda’s entrance. She tensed up slightly; she had done it before, plenty of times in fact, but never before with someone who she realised, she felt very strongly about. She was, for the first time, nervous.

“I’m… putting it in…” Caspar said, more to himself, than her; he wanted to commit this moment to memory, and he wanted to know that this was all real. Hilda nodded and braced herself as Caspar pushed in and breached her walls for the first time. Every breath in Caspar’s body left in a great _whoosh_ and he struggled to breathe in; he had never felt heat or tightness like this before.

“H-Hah… wait…” Hilda asked. She was holding her breath and her eyes were scrunched up tightly. Caspar was suddenly afraid of hurting her; his strength was a little much sometimes and he was proud of it, but this was the one time that he didn’t want his strength to outdo him.

“Breathe,” he whispered, leaning over her and kissing her head, sweeping her sweaty, sticky hair from her forehead. She nodded and he could feel her relax beneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shifted on his knees to move even closer and slowly slid in a little more. Hilda’s brow was furrowed and knitted together tightly in concentration.

“Keep breathing…”

“Mmh… it… it hurts a little…”

“Shall I stop?”

“Gods no… don’t stop… just take it slow… p-please.”

Caspar nodded and leaned down on his elbows, pinning Hilda in place with one on either side of her head. She opened her eyes at last, feeling Caspar bottom out inside of her, sheathed all the way and he was trying his best to calm himself too. She held his face in his hands and Hilda pressed butterfly kisses along his lips.

“Hilda… this feels… incredible…”

“H-Hah, y-you can… move…”

Caspar drew back slowly and then pushed back in and Hilda whimpered. It hurt. Hilda’s hands and arms moved around the back of Caspar’s neck as he started a slow and shallow rhythm, trying his best not to hurt the delicate girl whining beneath him.

“Mmh… C-Caspar…”

“Hilda… _o-oh,_ hah…”

They breathed each other’s names with Caspar’s face buried into the crook of Hilda’s neck. Her legs wrapped around his muscular middle and she pulled him into her with each passing thrust as the pain slowly turned to pleasure and she felt herself relaxing into the sex even more.

“Caspar…”

He nodded against her skin. Without asking, he picked up the pace, starting to thrust faster and in doing so, a little deeper. Hilda’s head tilted back, and her eyes wrenched shut, swimming in lust. Her breasts bounced with the vigorous thrusting and Caspar did not allow this to go unnoticed when one hand greedily reached out and gripped hard, eliciting a needy whine from Hilda.

His hips slammed into her desperately, falling out of rhythm. Hilda opened her eyes at last to stare at Caspar, smiling at him with such adoration that Caspar’s heart leapt in his chest and he groaned.

“Hilda… I think…”

“M-Me too…”

“I think… I-I, oh… f-fuck, I… I love you…” The words slipped past Caspar’s lips before he could stop himself and he pumped into Hilda as deeply as possible. She almost sobbed at his words, pulling him to her and rocking her hips to meet his desperately. Caspar could barely hold on and let out a choked moan that was supposed to be a warning until he bottomed out, cumming inside.

He growled into her neck, hissing between his teeth as he emptied inside of her, rope after rope painting her inside, filling her womb. Hilda shuddered and feeling the pulsing throbs of Caspar’s cock, came too, tightening up like a vice around Caspar’s dick. 

“H-Hilda, oh, I… h-hahhn, it’s… so good…”

“Y-You…inside…”

Caspar panicked a little, still balls-deep inside of Hilda. “D-Did… Did you not… want me to?”

Hilda smiled and laughed breathlessly, pulling him down on top of her, brushing his hair. “I wanted you to… it felt…good…”

Caspar was still panicking, slowly pulling out of Hilda, pulling out of her arms to stare down at the cum leaking from her pussy. He spread it open a little, turned on as it bubbled out more.

“But… what if…?”

“Hmm…?”

Caspar gripped his hair tightly, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Don’t make me say it…!”

Hilda laughed and rested a hand on her stomach, feeling the warmth swimming inside of her. She pulled Caspar back down and hugged him forcefully to her naked chest, not letting him go this time. He was still apprehensive after everything but tried to relax into her arms. She smirked and then whispered into his ear.

“I guess we can both say goodbye to not being tied down by anything…” she said, taking one of his hands and laying it atop her stomach. “… or anyone.”


End file.
